Tis, Tis, Tessa Malfoy
by EllaSmiles24
Summary: Just transferred from Beauxbatons, Tessa Malfoy finds herself sorted into the infamous House of Gryffindor! She going to have family issues, and boy issues, and friend issues, because that's what sixth year is all about! Can a Gryffindor Playboy Sirius Black help her get through it? Or just make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! My name is Ella, and I shall be your lovely author for this not-so-original story! **

**Thank you, Thank you, please, hold the applause. No but seriously, it's kinda rushed, and I know this chapter is kind of short, but keep in mind! This is just the beginning! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Except for Tessa, she's mine. **

The boys had been sitting in the great hall for what seemed like _ages._ Of course, it had only been a few minutes, but they were beyond hungry, or Sirius was at least. He sighs and rubs at his eyes, trying to keep them open. This past summer had been particularly gruesome, what with ditching his family and being disowned and all that. He just wanted the year to start already, to get immerse himself in his studies and drown out the events of the summer.

Sirius snorted to himself, recalling that last thought.

_Immerse myself in my studies! Ha!_

He chuckled lightly to himself again, before turning his attention to the front of the room, where the first years' sorting was coming to a much needed close. The boy next to him elbowed him in the ribs as Professor Dumbledore _finally_ stood up to declare that the welcome back feast had begun, a grin on his face. Sirius grinned and elbowed him back, and the boy tried to dodge, causing his glasses to fall slightly lopsided on his face.

Sirius' grin turned into a full bark of laughter as the boy pouted and stuck his tongue out at him, fixing his glasses back with his index finger.

"A little jumpy there, Prongs." He whispered, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders, "Are you sure you took your meds this morning?"

James rolled his hazel eyes, shoving Sirius' arm off of him, "Shut up, Padfoot."

"Touchy, too, I see." He muttered back, before finally tuning back into to what the old coot was saying.

"…Transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy for Young Witches. Upon request, she will be sorted here, similarly to how a first year would be, before joining the sixth year class of whatever house she is placed into. Please welcome, students of Hogwarts, Ms. Tessa Malfoy."

Across from him, a sandy haired boy known as Remus Lupin leaned forward, "I didn't know Malfoy had a sister."

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "As far as I know, he doesn't." The three boys looked up as the giant doors of the great hall eased open. Sirius' eyes widened in shock, because the girl who had walked in was so very obviously a Malfoy. Her white blonde hair ended in the middle of her back, curled slightly in loose ringlets. Side bangs covered her left eye, and a black headband was placed neatly on her head. She walked the same way he did, back straight, chin up, the walk of a noble pureblood, all the way to the stool at the front of the room.

His eyes drifted away from the girl, towards the Slytherin table, where Lucius Malfoy looked like he might have a conniption at any given moment.

"He looks pissed." Sirius said to Remus, nodding in the direction of the older boy. Remus nodded in agreement, turning back to the girl at the front of the room, who now had the sorting hat on her head.

The room was silent as her lips moved inaudibly, seemingly having a conversation with the hat. Sirius' stomach grumbled, when, ten minutes later, she was still up there. He rolled his eyes, thinking that she was just another bloody Malfoy, she was part of a family that practically owned the Snake house of Hogwarts.

"Can someone say _hat stall?" _He said loudly, and the Great Hall erupted into snickers and giggles, even the first years smiled a bit, glad to have the attention off of them. She didn't seem nervous up there, but that wasn't surprising at all. Her mouth had even twitched up at the corners in response to Sirius' little outburst.

He could feel Lucius Malfoy's burning glare on his face, but he didn't make eye contact.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat suddenly shouted, his voice ringing clearly through the hall. And the Gryffindor house, despite their issues with the older Malfoy, erupted into polite yet restrained cheers. The girl grinned and hopped off of the stool, walking quickly toward the Gryffindor table. Before she was even near it, however, her brother popped up from his seat, forcefully grabbing her arm, all but dragging her toward the doors.

Strangely, she didn't even seem to mind. She smiled and waved at her fellow Gryffindors, blowing kisses as she was hauled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! Yeah! Good progress. **

**Disclaimer: I own Tessa! And nothing else, man. **

Her laugh echoed in the empty hallway as he pulled her into a hidden alcove below one of the moving staircases.

"Honestly Luce, I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about." She said, a smile still firmly placed on her face.

He rounded on her then, blue eyes blazing. "Do you have any idea what you've _done_, Tessa? You were to be sorted in the privacy of the Headmaster's office, like Father said. But you just _had_ to go and screw it up, didn't you?"

"Well, I'm not one to pass up an opportunity be in the spotlight, dear brother." She replied easily, examining her painted nails. He was always yelling at her for one thing or another, and she had learned to just brush it off most of the time.

He growls back at her, and in the dim light of the hidden corner, he looks almost evil. "Well now you've gone and landed yourself in Gryffindor. I'll have to write to father right away, he'll want to know."

She looks up at the ceiling, "Must you?"

"Of course I must. You should too. Imagine if he had to hear it from Bella's family. You know how much he loathes them." He sighs, and looks at his younger sister, almost pityingly. "Maybe I can vouch for you, a few of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers have been in Gryffindor, and they turned out fine."

"I want _nothing_ to do with that _vile_ man." She snapped, "He's nuttier than Albus Dumbledore hopped up Quelling Weeds."

"Tessa, if I don't say _something_ along those lines, father will kill you before you turn 16." He shot back, "I'm already taking the mark for you this summer. I'm doing all that I can, but you can't keep fighting me on this."

"Lu, you don't _have_ to take that wretched mark! I'm not going to go into hiding until this bloody war is over. I'm going to fight!" Her hands clenched into fists at her side, her cheeks turning pink in anger.

"Who are you going to fight, Tess? Your mother? Your father? Your own _brother?_"

She bit her lip and glared at him, refusing to respond.

"I'm practically—hell, I _am_ giving up my _life_ for you Tessa." He said softly, lifting her chin so that she'll look him in the eyes. "You can't just throw that in my face. If I run, like you want me to, then technically, _both_ of the Malfoy children will be considered failures. He will murder mum and Dad."

"Then let him! They were stupid enough to get involved with him in the first place!"

"And what of Angel, then? Hmmm? When the Dark Lord realizes, that _we_ are not the only Malfoy children, that we have been hiding her from him, do you know what he'll do?" He laughed maliciously, "Of course you don't. You don't have the slightest idea what we're up against."

"Angelica will be safe-" She started.

"Where, Tessa? With her sister fighting for the light, and her brother fighting for the dark, where will she go? " He covers his face with his hands and sighs, "For Merlin's sake, Tessa, she's only a _child." _

"And what are we, Lucius? Are we not children?"

He stares at her in stony silence.

"Do you think she'll be safer? If I just take her and go into hiding? You want me to raise my sister on the ideals of a _coward?" _ Her voice is louder now, and she can hear the chatty murmurs of students coming out of the Great Hall. "I have already enlisted in the Order, Lucius."

"You've done _what?" _ He hisses, "We've spoken about this! The Dark Lord—"

"Is the reason that I have to do this. I'm putting Angelica in the protection of the order as soon as I turn seventeen and I take Mother's place as her legal guardian, she will be safe there." She rubs at her eyes with the palms of her hands wearily. "As of now, just stay out of the way."

She turns to leave, but his soft voice holds her back. "They won't accept you easily, sister. You're a Malfoy, whether you like it or not. You won't survive with them."

She shakes her head, glancing but at him one more time, "I have a better chance with them than you, Lu."

And she's gone before he can say anything else, lost among the sea of students shuffling towards their respective dorms.

If anyone passing him at that particular moment had stopped to observe his expression, they might have noted the strange mix of pride and agitation on his gaunt face, before he swished his robes dramatically and headed for the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothingggg, except Tessaaaa! **

Tessa slipped into the mass of students, pulling her hair into a messy bun as she went. She hoped that her short stature would keep her hidden up until the Gryffindor common room, where she would slide into her dorm and go straight to sleep, avoiding all the awkward glares and whispers.

No such luck.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

Tessa sighed and turned toward the source of the voice. Four boys had paused alongside the traffic, waiting for the first years to move ahead and up the stairs. The tallest one waved her over, giving her a friendly smile.

Noticing the Gryffindor house crest on their robes, she made her way over to them.

They parted slightly to make room for her in their circle, and the boy who had called her over grinned.

"Do you have the slightest idea where you're going?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side. He reminded her of a small child, with the way his hazel eyes glinted behind his wire rimmed glasses.

"I _was_ hoping to follow the first years to the common room, seeing as they're being led by Prefects, but you've gone and ruined that idea, haven't you?" She said sourly, looking up toward the deserted staircases.

"But you've missed the feast!" the boy said, appalled. He put a hand to his chest in mock shock. "You must be right hungry. And we being growing boys are never too full for a quick stop to the Kitchens. Won't you join us, Lady Malfoy?"

He widened his eyes, and jutted out his lower lip in a rather adorable pout. She frowned. They were Gryffindors, they probably hated her brother. They probably thought she was exactly like him.

But she was a Gryffindor too, and Gryffindors were nothing if not loyal. They were extending an olive branch of sorts, and if they accepted her, maybe the rest of the house would, too.

She glanced at the other three boys. The Pudgy one on her left refused to look at her, instead choosing to chew on his lower lip and stare at the floor. The one on her right looked extremely bored with the ordeal, his sandy hair was cut short, and a long thin scar stretched across his face starting from his right eye to edge of his lips. The one directly across from her, she recognized. Long black hair that curled at the edges, just barely grazing his long lashes, and startlingly intense silver-grey eyes. She had heard the stories, the rants from her mother and father about the disgrace and dishonor the Black family was dealing with. She had met him once before, a long long time ago, she doubt he even remembered.

She nodded slowly, returning her gaze to the first boy. "Alright. Lead away."

The boy's face broke into a big smile, he threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her in what she assumed to be the direction of the Kitchens.

"James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and Marauder extraordinaire, at your service." He introduced himself as they walked. "This here is Pete Pettigrew. Well, his name's Peter, but he looks more like a Pete, don't you think?"

Pudgy rolled his eyes, but made no move to respond.

"That over there would be Remus Lupin. Extremely intelligent, that one. Not quite on my level, but he's getting there."

"Shut the fuck up, Prongs." The sandy haired one bit back. Tessa's eyebrows rose slightly at the hostility, but James just stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Also suffers from permanent PMS. Usually, he's a very nice boy. But his time of month makes him rather snippy, if you know what I mean." James whispered, "He'll be better tomorrow morning. You'll probably receive a long hand-written apology for the use of such _vulgar language_," James raised his voice and pointedly looked at Remus, "in your presence."

Tessa nodded at Remus politely as James hurried her along.

"Last but not least, _this_ devilishly handsome young man," James threw his other arm around the last boy's shoulders, "goes by the name of—"

"Sirius Black." The name slipped between Tessa's lips before she could stop it.

The arm around her shoulder dropped abruptly, and she turned to see the boys staring at her in surprise.

"Yeah." James said, but she didn't miss the questioning glace he sent Sirius' way. Not that the other boy would have noticed. His eyes were burning and set firmly on Tessa. She wanted to cringe, but she was a Malfoy. She set her jaw and stared back with equal, if not more intensity. He looked away.

"Well," James clapped his hands, "we're here."

Tessa looked around. The corridor they were in was dimly lit, and on the wall was a giant painting of a fruit basket. Just as she was about to voice her opinion on the 'here' they were supposedly at, James stepped forward, shooting her a wink as he reached out to _tickle the pear._

She smiled slightly when the pear giggled, and the painting flew open. Inside, thousands of House elves bustled around. Their white chef's uniforms glaringly bright, but they were nothing in comparison to the roaring furnace at the back of the room. The room had a comfortable glow to it, and smelled delightful. On one of the counters, was a tray with five steaming mugs of hot chocolate on it, surrounded by five stools.

"Master James! Master Sirius! Master Remus! Master Pete!" The elves greeted the boys like old friends, waving and smiling, as they sat down at the counter.

"They _work_ here." She breathed in awe, looking around the room.

Remus chuckled, and James gave her an understanding smile. "Dumbledore is huge on Elf rights."

"That's _lovely!_" Tessa exclaimed, "Oh, I should send Minnie here! She would love it. I've been trying to free her for _ages!_ Stubborn elf keeps saying that she'll miss me too much. But this way, _this_ way, I could see her almost year round!" She clasped her hands together and sighed happily.

"You tried to free your elf?" Peter questioned, confused. "But you're—"

Remus smacked Peter hard on the back, and the boy coughed loudly. Tessa frowned, "Are you alright, Peter?"

"Yes, Yes I'm quite alright." He coughed a couple more times and gave her a shaky smile. Shrugging she lifted her cup of Hot Chocolate to her lips.

But before she drank, she breathed in the aroma of the drink.

_Typical._ She thought, pretending to take the sip, before putting the mug down.

The boys eyed her wearily.

"Sooo…" She said, hoping to break the silence. "Sirius, it's been a while." She locked her blue eyes onto his grey ones as he leaned forward.

"I don't know you." He told her, "You sure as hell don't know me."

She leaned back and flashed him a smile, "Oh, but I assure you, Mr. Black, I never forget a pretty face."

"Neither do I, Malfoy. You must not have looked like much if I've forgotten our encounter." He flashed his pearly whites in a condescending manner.

Her eyes narrowed, and she saw the other three boys tense. Their hands were already moving towards their pockets.

She pushed her mug away from her, standing. "Suddenly, I'm not all that hungry." She politely thanked the boys for their hospitality, and the elves for their trouble, before turning to leave.

James scrambled off of his stool, "Wait, you still don't know where you're going. At least let one of us walk you back."

She smiled, "Thank you, James. That's really sweet of you." But she turned to the nearest elf, "Excuse me, could you be so kind as to flash me up to Gryffindor tower? I'm new."

The elf gingerly to her hand in his and she felt the slight tugging in her gut as she was flashed into the Gryffindor common room.

She thanked the elf and said goodbye, before collapsing into the soft cushions of the red couch.


End file.
